fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: The Queens Revenge
Forgotton to the pages of Albion's history books is the Queen of Blades, a demon from the Void. She has stood in the shadows and watched her brother Jack fall to the Hero of Oakvale. She watched as the people of Albion turned on the Heroes and destroyed the Guild, convinced Reaver to destroy Oakvale, advised Lord Lucien during the reconstruction of the Tattered Spire, and saw Albion united under a monachy. Now she steps out of the shadows and puts her real plan into action - The end of the heroic bloodline of the Archon William Black. Contents Chapter 1 Skorm's Fury Chapter 2 Page Chapter 3 The Rookridge Ripper Chapter 4 Journey To Oakfield Chapter 5 Trouble at the Temple Chapter 6 He Is Real Chapter 7 Battle of Bowerstone Castle Chapter 8 Welcome to Driffield Chapter 9 Avo's Sanctuary Chapter 10 The Queens Revenge and A Death In The Family Story Over 3,500 years ago William Black defeated the Queen of Blades in one of the most famous battles in history. After William struck her with his sword he thought he had killed her. 805 years later she returned when the last Archon built the Spire. In doing so he opened a rift between Albion and the Void. During the confusion both her and her brother Jack of Blades, along with the Crawler, escaped detection and went into hiding. Shortly after that the Spire and the Old Kingdom were destroyed. It would not be truly known what caused this disaster until the blind seeress Theresa told the Dweller Gabriel. Characters Hero of Brightwall Logan Lord Timothy of Driffield Lady Helena of Driffield/Queen of Blades Theresa Page Monks of the Temple of Light Priests of Avo's Sanctuary Hero of Oakvale (Ghost) Lady Grey Ben Finn Skorm Prequel Fable: A New Kingdom will tell the story of King John "Sparrow" Lionheart and his life as King of Albion from 1828-1868. Comments and Reviews Please leave a Comment and Review Thank's Acknowledgement I would like to thank Garry Damrau for correcting any mistakes and typos Notes Originally this story was going to be called Fable: Return of Jack of Blades but just before starting I decided to create a story on the Queen of Blades getting her revenge on the Heroic Bloodline. Driffield was going to be destroyed in the final chapter. He is Real and Battle for Bowerstone Castle replaced Journey to Driffield and Murder Most Foul as I wanted to bring back some characters includeing Lady Grey, Page, Ben and Hobson. It was originally planned for Bowersone Market and Industrial to be destroyed in the battle with Skorm and Ben and Logan were going to die instead of Page and Lady Grey. The Queen of Blades was going to be the sister of the Rookridge Ripper before I made her Lady Helena of Driffield Skorm wasn't going to be in the story Avo was. The Temple of Light was destroyed by Skorm Queen Elise and Rex were kidnapped and their fate will be revealed in the sequel Fable: Albions End